After Hours
by ErikaaDiLante
Summary: Just a little fic about what the team does after hours. Turns out Tony is keeping secrets from his family. TIVA, Kari, McAbby, Jibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fic using only characters from NCIS. I started watching the show in season three, but I wanted to put Kate in this one, so if anything she does is out of character if you could tell me that would be great. Also, reviews would be nice.**

**xo-xo Erika xo-xo**

* * *

The first thing Tony felt in the morning was a pillow getting thrown at his face.

"Come on loser, get up!" Tony heard his brother, but he chose to ignore him. He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, his brother refused to leave him alone.

"Yo! Loser! I'm not kidding! If you don't get your ass out of bed right now, I'm going to drag you to the mall in your spider-man PJ's." Tony sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't wear spider-man PJ's," he shouted indignantly.

"Right," his brother said sarcastically, "Well, at any rate, you're up. You have five minutes." Tony sighed and crawled out of bed. He pulled on a dark pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. He pulled a green hoodie on over it. He walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He took a comb and some hair gel and made sure his hair was perfect.

"Tony! Come one man we're gonna be late!"

"All right, all right Christian! Don't bite my head off." Tony ran out of the bathroom and jumped down the stairs. Christian jogged into the room, keys in hand.

"Now that would be overkill. Come on, let's go." The brothers walked out to Christian's car.

"I can't wait till I get one of these," Tony said, climbing into the car. Christian laughed.

"You're gonna have to get a job first piccolo fratello." They finally pulled up to the mall.

"All right, Tony, knock 'em dead." Tony flashed his brother one of his famous smiles.

"Don't I always?" Christian just laughed and drove away. He walked up to his friends, who were sitting on one of the stone walls surrounding the mall.

"Hey guys!" He looked around at all his friends. They all worked together, and they were famous at NCIS. He saw Kate. She was made famous because of her older brothers (all top level field agents), but stayed famous because of her stunning good looks and the fierce loyalty she showed her friends. Then there was Abby. She was probably the smartest girl in the agency. Sitting next to her and holding her hand was Tim. He was so good with computers he and Abby often worked together when it came to technology. He and Abby had been having an "on and off" relationship since Tim had come to NCIS. He saw Gibbs and Jenny. He didn't know why they were there, but he assumed one of his co-workers had invited them to have dinner with them. That's when he saw her. There was a new girl sitting on the wall talking to Kate and Abby. She had dark almost black hair that fell down to the center of her back. She had brown eyes which were sparkling. Tony guessed one of his friends had just said something funny. He was so mesmerized by the new girl, he didn't hear his friends talking to him until Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Not listening to us when we're talking to you." Tony smiled.

"Sorry Boss." Tony received another head slap.

"What did I do now?"

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

"Right. So who's joining us today," Tony asked smiling at the new girl. The girl looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"I'm Ziva."

"Did you just move here?"

"Yes. I moved into the apartment next door to Kate. You're Tony right? Kate and Abby were just telling me about you." Tony looked at Kate and Abby, who were desperately trying not to burst out laughing.

"What did you tell her?" Kate laughed.

"Only everything we know." She laughed again when she saw his face pale.

"Something wrong with that Tony," Abby challenged.

"Well, considering you guys know everything about me...I'm a little..."

"Scared," Tim offered.

"Concerned. And I wouldn't be talking McPuke." Ziva looked confused, but before she could even ask, Jenny was already explaining.

"Tony tends to make fun of Tim's last name. It's McGee." Ziva smiled.

"Yeah," Tony said, "I mean, you can pretty much add Mc to any word and it'll work."

"Like McHandsome," Ziva said.

"Hey, watch it sister, he's mine," Abby said playfully. Ziva looked up to see Tony staring at her, a bewildered look on his face.

"You think McGee's handsome?" Ziva laughed.

"You were right Kate."

"Huh," Tony said with a confused look.

"Nothing."

"What was she right about?" Ziva shook her head and Abby was laughing so hard she almost fell off the wall. Tony was about to push Ziva for a better explanation when Jenny spoke up.

"Ok you guys, I'm starving. If we don't go inside soon I'm going to have to eat take out again." With that, they all pilled into the restaurant. Abby smiled. She knew tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**Just a little kind of intro chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I know, it's a short one, but the next one will probably be longer.**

* * *

The team was trying to decide on a place to eat. They were in a mall, so restaurants were scattered all over the place. Finally, McGee came up with a suggestion.

"Why don't we let Ziva pick? After all, she is the newest member of the team." Everyone nodded. Then Tony realized what McGee had just said,

"Wait...did you just say..."

"Ziva will be joining your team for awhile," Jenny explained.

"Oh. Well it looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then, Ziva," Tony said in a low voice. Kate laughed and looked at Tony.

"I wouldn't advise trying what you're thinking Tony. Don't you know where she's from?" Ziva looked at Kate and smiled.

"I don't know," Abby added, "would you kill him quickly, or would you go for a slow painful death? You know, I could erase all the forensic evidence so no one would know..." Tony looked at the three women, very obviously alarmed.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Where are you from, Ziva?"

"Mossad." Gibbs's one word answer made Tony shiver. This did not go unnoticed by anyone, especially Ziva.

"I see you have heard of us."

"You could say that." Ziva looked at Tony and stepped closer to him, invading his personal space.

"We're not all assassins, Tony." Normally, Tony wouldn't have objected to a woman getting so close to him, but there was something about Ziva. Something that made him feel like he should take things slowly. He took a step back.

"Are you?" She didn't answer, but stepped away from him, looking around the mall.

"How about we go there?" Ziva pointed to a small Italian restaurant in the corner of the mall."

"Sounds good, I've been having a craving for pasta lately," Jenny said.

"Uh oh." Ziva looked at Jenny with amusement in her eyes.

"What?"

"Well the last time you had a craving for pasta we had to run out of..."

"Ziva," Jenny said in a tone that clearly said 'Shut up or I will be forced to kill you.' Tony was again confused. He looked from Ziva to Jenny and back to Ziva again. Jenny saw Tony's look and decided to explain.

"Ziva and I worked anti-terrorist ops after 911. She saved my life back in Cairo." Tony looked at Ziva again.

"Wow." Ziva shrugged.

"It was nothing, really." Jenny arched her eyebrows.

"Nothing? We were surrounded by at least twenty terrorists and you somehow managed to get both of us out of there. Not to mention I was unconscious..."

"Ok, ok! Enough of the Cairo stories!" Jenny just smiled as the team walked into the restaurant.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but the next one will be longer. More Tiva coming up, I promise. Please review! And any ideas you have would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm at basketball camp this week. I'm staying home today cause I have some weird stomach bug thing. Anyway, you know by now I don't own NCIS or the characters, so...ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm just saying that when there are no deaf people in the room, you guys don't need to use sign language!" Tony was trying to get Gibbs and Abby to stop talking about him through sign language

"Hey Tony?" Tony snapped his head around to look at Ziva (who was sitting next to him).

"What?"

"Did you ever think that maybe they use sign language just to drive you insane?" Tony sighed.

"Yeah. You know, you're probably right."

"Probably? She _is _right, Tony!"

"Thanks Kate. Always great to know your partner's backing you up." Kate just smiled at Tony.

"Kind of like how we would always speak in Hebrew to bother Jenny over here, right?" Everyone looked up to see a man a little older than Ziva with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Very funny. Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Ari Haswari. He works at Mossad as well. He'll be taking over Ziva's team while she is with NCIS."

"Ziva's team?"

"Yes..." Ari hesitated.

"Tony DiNozzo." The two men shook hands.

"Well you see, Tony, Ziva here is my control officer." Tony looked at Ziva.

"Wait a second. You're like...younger than me! Not by much, but like a couple of years..."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs glared at Tony.

"I'm just saying she's really young to be leading a team!"

"Oh, I guess I _shouldn't_ offer him that job in Rota then," Jenny said. Tony looked up, shocked.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Gibbs said, "the Director and I had been discussing giving you your own team, but since you're not that much older than Ziva and she's too young to be leading a team, I guess you're not ready." Tony just looked between the Director and Gibbs, struggling to say something.

"Relax, Tony. They're just kidding." Kate said this is a tone that said 'you're an idiot'.

"Yeah. They wouldn't change their minds because of something like that. They're not that fickle," Abby said.

"Ok you know what you guys? Could you please stop picking on me? Pick on...oh I don't know...McGee maybe. Or Ziva."

"What part of trained assassin do you not understand Tony," Kate asked. Everyone laughed. Ziva looked at Tony with a smile on her face.

"I am sorry Tony, I seem to have turned your team against you." Tony gave her one of his brilliant smiles.

"Hey, no hard feelings sweet-cheeks." Ziva arched an eyebrow."

"He's never going to learn, is he," Kate said turning to Abby.

"Nope." Ari turned to Ziva.

"When did you two start dating?" Ziva laughed.

"We're not." Ari laughed.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be kidding?"

"Ziva..." Ari didn't have to say anymore.

"Ok, ok, fine. He's cute. Completely annoying, but cute."

"Guys, I am right here," Tony said, even though he wanted to hear if Ziva was going to say anything else about him. Kate spit out her drink because she couldn't keep it in her mouth while she was laughing. Abby had to excuse herself so she could get something to wipe the tears out of her eyes. Tony glared at Kate.

"It's really not that funny." Kate just managed to calm down enough so she could answer Tony.

"Oh yes it is." Tony glared at his partner. Kate just smiled at him and turned to Ari.

"What's Mossad like?" Ari smiled at her, and Tony could have sworn Kate blushed. He saved that image in his head, making a mental note to torture her with it at work.

"It's uh...interesting." Ziva laughed. Kate turned towards her.

"What?"

"Ari, Aba's not here, you do not have to pretend you like Mossad."

"Aba?"

"It's Hebrew for father," Jenny explained.

"Wait," Tony said, finally catching what Ziva said, "Are you two related?"

"Very good," Ziva exclaimed.

"Well I am a federal agent, Zee-vah! It's kind of what I do." Ziva smiled.

"To answer your question, yes," Ari said, "Ziva is my half-sister." Tony arched an eyebrow.

"Interesting."

"What's so interesting about it?"

"Nothing. I just thought I was the only one who hated my father." Tony looked at Ziva, who stared back at him intensely. Ari was the first to respond to Tony's comment.

"I do not hate my father." Ziva glared at her brother.

"Ari, you do not need to lie." Ari stared back at his sister.

"I am not lying. I do not hate my father, I hate the man he has become."

* * *

**Sorry for the weird ending. I just wanted to get this chapter up so you guys didn't freak out on me. Next update will be no later than Sunday, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry this took such a long time, and sorry this is such a short chapter, but I hope to update by Wednesday at the latest. Enjoy, and please review! Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to tell you, all the mistakes are entirely mine, cause I don't have a beta.**

* * *

After eating dinner, Gibbs and Jenny said they had to go home. Tony arched his eyebrows as the two exited and looked at Kate. She turned and looked at Tony, a look of disgust on her face.

"You're a pervert, you know that?" Tony laughed and bowed.

"Thanks Kate, I do try." Ari glanced between Kate and Tony, a small look of jealousy in his eyes. Ziva nudged him in the stomach.

"Demandez-lui."

"Huh?" Ziva glared at Ari.

"You know what I said, now do it." She pushed Ari towards Kate and then turned to Tony.

"Tony, I saw an ice cream place up ahead. Will you go get some with me?" Tony smiled and held out his arm to Ziva, who took it.

"My pleasure, Lady David." Ziva laughed and walked with Tony to the ice cream place. After ordering their ice cream, they started walking around the food court, talking.

"So what's it like working at NCIS? From what I have seen, everyone has a lot of fun." Tony laughed.

"Yeah. There's a lot of fun, but uh..." Tony hesitated.

"But...?"

"But at the same time, we know we have a job to do." Ziva saw Tony wasn't lying.

"Wow."

"What?" Ziva just shook her head and laughed slightly.

"What? Ziva, will you please tell me what I said that is so damn funny?"

"It's just...you did not strike me as the extremely deep kind of guy." Tony leaned in closer to her.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Zee-vah." Normally, women backed away from Tony, blushing or digusted, but Ziva did neither of those two things. Instead, she leaned in as well.

"Maybe one day you can show me, yes?" Tony smiled. Their faces were millimeters apart. Tony bent to kiss her. Unfortunately, Tony's ice cream fell out of the cone and landed on his shoes. Tony expected Ziva to blush and turn away, but again she did something he did not expect. She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. She then handed him the rest of her ice cream.

"Here, you can have mine." Tony smiled back at her.

"How sweet," a sarcastic voice said. Tony and Ziva turned around to see Ari with his arm around Kate.

"It seems we could say the same thing about you too." That's when Abby and McGee found them. Abby was beaming.

"Aw! You guys are so cute! Now if only the Director and Gibbs would hook up, everyone would be dating someone from the office!"

"Yeah that would be...wait a minute! You and McGee?" Abby smiled and then turned, making her pigtails bounce.

"Well, gotta go!" She took McGee's hand and they walked out of the mall. Kate and Ziva just shook their heads. Kate stepped away from Ari and grabbed Ziva's hand.

"Come on, Ziva, we have some girl things to go talk about." Ziva looked confused but nevertheless followed Kate towards a store that they could talk in.

* * *

**Any suggestions as to what they could be talking about? I mainly just did that so that Tony and Ari could have a conversation. Really, I'm open to anything. Thanks in advance for the reviews and stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Like I said, here I am! I might not get a chance to update for awhile, but I promise I'll update ASAP. Love, Lessons, and Life  (another fic of mine) should be updated soon too. Again, if anything Kate says or does is out of character, please let me know. Oh, and you know they're not mine by now.**

* * *

"Kate, why are we here," Ziva asked as she looked around at the store they were in. There was no one in it, so they were free to talk about whatever they wanted.

"Listen, I know you're new to NCIS, so I need to fill you in on something. Abby and I are planning to get Gibbs and Director Sheppard together." Ziva arched her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So we're going to need your help. Are you ok with that?"

"Certainly! Jenny spoke about Gibbs often while we were working together. I know she still has feelings for him."

"Still?"

"Yes they were dating for a short period of time while working undercover in Paris."

"Wow. I can't believe Jenny actually told you all that."

"Told me what?"

"That she and Gibbs were dating."

"I never said she told me that." Kate looked confused.

"I'm a spy Kate, it's kind of what I do." Kate smiled.

"I'm really going to enjoy having you on the team."

Meanwhile, Tony and Ari were having their own discussion.

"I was watching one of your old TV shows last night. Cheers, I believe it was." Tony laughed.

"I love Cheers! Which one did you see?"

"All I remember is that they were talking about your Presidents. I did not know any of your them had a face like a fish." They both burst out laughing. They were still laughing when Kate and Ziva came back.

"Hey boys, whatcha talking about?"

"Fish-faced Presidents," Tony managed to gasp out. Kate put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on! You guys don't seriously expect me to believe you were talking about something that stupid. I mean, Tony I can understand, but Ari? You're smarter than that."

"It does not mean I can not be dumb sometimes, Caitlin." Kate rolled her eyes and looked at Ziva.

"What on Earth do we see in them?" Ziva shrugged.

"I have no idea." Tony put his hands on Ziva's hips and leaned in close to her.

"Maybe because we're both charming, handsome, and really good kissers." Ziva made a face and Tony immediately became concerned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just...Ari is my brother, Tony. I do not need to think of him being a good kisser." The worried look immediately disappeared once Tony realized Ziva was kidding. He spun her around and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I was talking about me." Kate rolled her eyes and grabbed Ari's hand.

"Ari and I are going to head back to my place. See you guys tomorrow." Tony and Ziva both nodded. Kate and Ari went to leave, but at the last second Kate turned around.

"Ziva?" Ziva looked up at her new friend.

"Meet us in Abby's lab tomorrow, we need to talk about the plan."

* * *

**Again, I'll try and update ASAP. Please review! And thank you to aserene for suggesting the getting Jenny and Gibbs together thing. Also, thank you to everyone else who suggested something! You guys all rock!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baack! Did you miss me? Kidding. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Again, don't own them. I still have no beta so all the mistakes are still mine. Thanks to all my reviewers! It really means a lot to me that you (unlike certain other lazy people) take the time to send me a little note. :D**

* * *

After Kate and Ari left, Tony turned to Ziva.

"Alone at last." Ziva smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So what was Kate talking about," Tony asked. Ziva looked confused.

"What?"

"The whole, meet me and Abby in the lab tomorrow thing. What was that about?" Ziva smirked.

"Let's just say we don't want Gibbs and Jenny to feel left out." Ziva winked and started walking out of the mall. Tony stood there for a couple of seconds, a dumbfounded look on his face. Then he realized Ziva was leaving without him.

"Wait a minute...Ziva! Ziva!" He sprinted after her, finally catching up with her at the doors of the mall. Ziva was leaning against them, a smile plastered across her face.

"Nice of you to join me, Tony."

"Wait, that thing you said earlier..."

"Forget about it, Tony. It's a girl thing." Tony looked at Ziva again for a second, and then shook his head.

"I don't wanna know." Ziva smiled and slid her arm through Tony's.

"So where are we going? Back to your place, maybe?" Tony's smile faltered.

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Are you saying you do not want to spend the night with me?" Tony laughed nervously.

"No. I definitely want to spend the night with you. I just...can I explain something without you getting mad at me?" Ziva looked at Tony, realizing he was serious.

"Of course."

"See, I have an older brother, his name is Christian. He...he doesn't exactly know I'm an NCIS agent. It's too dangerous. My family has...issues, but they're still my family, and I don't want an arrestee with a grudge to take it out on my family."

"But wouldn't they be able to track you back to your brother?"

"No. I have all my mail sent to NCIS. I've made sure that my work life and my family have been completely disconnected." Ziva nodded.

"I understand, but..."

"But what?"

"But I would like to meet your brother. I mean, what does he think you do for work?"

"Uh...he doesn't. According to him, I don't have a job."

"Oh. Well I could be a girl you met at a party. I mean, I'm sure with the NCIS schedule you have to have an excuse for constantly leaving, right?"

"True, but then he probably won't understand how special you are to me."

"He will if you stay with me." Tony smiled and kissed her.

"Ok, so my place it is. Do you have a car?" Ziva shook her head.

"Nope, I rode here with Abby." Tony cursed under his breath.

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just hate having to actually need my brother for something."

"You don't have a car?"

"Ziva, if I don't have a job how could I afford a car?"

"Right." Tony took out his phone and hit 1 on his speed dial.

"He's number one on your speed dial?"

"If I put Gibbs as number one I'd have to come up with some sort of excuse for that, and I'm a lazy person." Then, Christian picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chris, it's Tony."

"Oh, great. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just need you to come pick me up."

"What? No girl today?"

"Oh no, there is a girl, she just wanted to come back to my place."

"Your place?"

"Your place, whatever. Can you pick me up or not?" Chris laughed.

"Fine. Where are you?"

"Outside the mall."

"Ok, be ready."

"Ok, bye." Tony hung up and turned to Ziva.

"We're all set," he said, putting his arm around her. She smiled and shook her head.

"What? What did I do now?"

"I just didn't see this happening when I woke up this morning."

* * *

**Ok, a little weird, sappy chapter ending. Coming up! Ziva meets Christian, and she and Tony have to keep how they know each other a secret. But...someone unexpected shows up at the DiNozzo house...who could it be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I'm back. This chapter is short and kind of confusing, but I wanted to give you guys an update. Please review!**

**xo-Erika-xo**

* * *

It didn't take long for Christian to get there. Unlike his brother, he liked being on time.

"So where'd you meet this girl," Christian asked as Tony and Ziva got in the car. Tony put his arm around Ziva and smiled his brilliant smile.

"We met at a club." Christian arched his eyebrows.

"No seriously, where'd you meet her?" Ziva smiled.

"We met at the mall. Tony and a few of his friends were hanging out there and I needed directions to the movie theater." Christian gasped and looked at Tony.

"They have a movie theater inside the mall?" Tony smiled.

"Yup, just in this week. I thought you already knew!" Christian shook his head.

"We're going there tomorrow, it's not like you have anything better to do, right? Your girlfriend can come with us if you want." Tony and Ziva looked at each other, panic evident in both their eyes.

"Uhh...actually Chris..."

"Don't tell me you're not going, Tony. I haven't been to the mall in ages!"

"That's because you have no life." Tony decided to play along. Christian glared at his brother.

"It's called a job, Tony, maybe you should get one sometime!"

"Well, I would Chris, but then you'd get mad at me when I started making more money than you." Christian snorted.

"Like you could ever..."

"Look, I'm very glad you two haven't lost that special brotherly bond, but could you two please just shut up? You're giving me a headache!" Tony looked at Ziva.

"You feel pain?"

"Shut up," she yelled, hitting his chest. Tony tried not to whimper, and failed miserably. Christian noticed Tony's pain.

"Aww...the poor..."

"Shut up, or I swear I will kill you with a paper clip," Ziva screamed. Christian looked at her, obviously shocked. He then looked to Tony for an explanation.

"It's been a long day." Tony buried his face in Ziva's neck, and whispered so Christian couldn't hear,

"Tone down the Mossad a little bit Zee-vah." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Fine. So...Christian, is it?" Christian nodded.

"What do you do for a living?"

"Uh...I'm a lawyer. And you?" Ziva smiled weakly.

"I don't think you would like to know what I do for a living." Christian smiled a smile very similar to Tony's.

"What, are you like a professional assassin or something?" Ziva knew he was kidding, but she couldn't bring herself to laugh. Christian noticed this.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Ziva shook her head.

"No. I just...most people don't guess."

"Guess what?"

"What she does for a living, smart one," Tony said. Christian looked between Tony and Ziva and back again.

"You're kidding right?" Ziva shook her head.

"You're actually an assassin?" Ziva slowly nodded. She expected Christian to throw her out of the car, but instead the older DiNozzo smiled again.

"That is so cool!" Ziva smiled.

"Thank you."

"Wait, so do you work for the CIA or something." Ziva shook her head again.

"No. I'm not from this country."

"Where are you from? I've always been really interested in traveling the world."

"Israel," Ziva stated bluntly.

"Wow Tony, how'd you manage to land someone like her?" Tony shrugged.

"You know, the usual."

* * *

**I know, weird ending, but like I said, I just wanted to update for you guys. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY!!! Sorry for the long wait, I just kinda hit a road bump with it. That's kinda what's happening w/ Unexpected Introductions right now, so an update for that one might be awhile.**

**ANYWAY, I just want to say that I am not making fun of the English or anyone in their government in this chapter, I just needed Christian to mock someone, and the English are the only other government I really know a lot about. Sooo ya! Please don't take offense to anything that is said!**

* * *

Once Christian pulled up in his driveway, he got out of the car and walked straight into the house. Tony opened the door and held it open for Ziva. She smiled as she got out.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him gently. Tony put his arm around her and led her up to the house.

"Welcome to the magnificent casa di DiNozzo." Ziva laughed as the two of them walked inside.

"Something smells delicious," Ziva said as Tony took her coat from her.

"That would be the famous DiNozzo spaghetti sauce," Christian told her as he walked into the room. Ziva smiled.

"Your family is Italian, yes?"

"Yup. How'd you guess?"

"One of those things Kate and Abby filled you in on," Tony asked.

"Maybe."

"Ug. I still can't believe they told you about me. Work is gonna be hell from now on." Tony smiled as he watched Ziva's face fall.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" The was when Christian gently pushed past Ziva.

"Work?" Tony groaned, realizing what he just said.

"I meant...you know...pickin up the ladies, blah blah blah." Christian took a step closer to Tony.

"Tony, I'm not an idiot. I'm your brother, I can tell when you're lying. Were you ever going to tell me you got a job? If this is about you not wanting to pay rent it's fine, I wouldn't charge you anyway, you're my brother."

"No, no, no! This isn't about rent! I just..." Tony trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"What?" Ziva stepped forward and put her arms around Tony.

"Tony is a federal agent. He has been for years. Before that he was a police officer. He didn't want anyone tracking you down and hurting you because you were related to him." Christian blinked and turned to Tony.

"You did this to protect me?" Tony nodded.

"Mail forwarded to work and everything."

"So that's why you never get anything from your classic one night stands!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"They don't mail me! For some reason they always find it convenient to call when I don't have a case, so I have to talk to them."

"And what about you," Christian asked Ziva, "how did you two really meet?"

"Well, we did actually meet at the mall. But I was with a bunch of people from work. I've just started working with Tony. So he joined us and we slapped it off." Christian furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Tony.

"Heh. I think she means hit it off." Christian nodded and turned back around. Suddenly, a timer went off.

"That must be the spaghetti! Let me go get it ready! You guys can sit at the table." Tony went to sit down but noticed Ziva wasn't following him. He looked up and saw she was walking towards the kitchen. She saw him looking at her.

"I am just going to see if he needs any help." Tony nodded and sat down at the table by himself. He heard Ziva's laughing at something Christian said.

_Good job, DiNozzo,_ Tony thought, _you finally manage to land a girl you actually like, who gets along with your brother, and you have to go on that stupid undercover assignment. Brilliant! Why did I kiss her in the first place? Well, I guess technically she kissed me, but still, I tried to kiss her until that ice cream went all over my shoes. Ug! I should have said no to the Director about this._ As if on cue, his cell phone rang. He sighed and answered it, knowing who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Jeanne's voice echoed in his ear, "I was thinking we could get together tonight? I know it's late but..."

"I'm sorry Jeanne, I can't, not tonight."

"Ok. That's fine. Have any plans tomorrow? And don't tell me no cause you never do anything on Tuesdays." Tony sighed. She got him there.

"Uh...no. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"Do I need anything?"

"Nope. Just bring your usual charming self." Tony laughed half-heartedly.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Tony sighed again. _Why do I always mess everything up?_

In the other room, Ziva and Christian were getting dinner ready.

"So let me get this straight, your punishment was to stand in one spot for ten million hours, smile, and wave?" Ziva smiled.

"No, that was my reward."

"What kind of reward it that?" Ziva shrugged.

"Hello, Mr. Prime Minister, may I say it is such an honor to meet you. Your tie looks hideous. Oh, wait, I probably shouldn't have said that out loud," Christian said in a robot voice. Ziva laughed.

"Believe me, England's Prime Minister has good ties, it's Prince Philip who doesn't." Christian chuckled.

"All right, let us get this dinner to Tony before he throws a fit, yes?" She turned, taking two steaming bowls of spaghetti with her.

"Ziva," Christian called. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"If Tony ever hurts you, tell me, and I'll beat him to a pulp." Ziva smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Besides, my boss would kill him first." The two of them laughed and went out to where Tony was sitting.

"Oh, yum," he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. Ziva laughed and kissed him.

"You are so immature."

"But that's what you love about me." Ziva rolled her eyes. They all started eating when Ziva's phone rang. She checked the caller ID and excused herself from the table.

"Hi Jenny."

"Ziva! I heard you went home with Tony, why?" Ziva laughed.

"Why are you so interested, Jen?"

"Becaue Ziva, he's already seeing someone."

* * *

**Now take a deep breath, be calm, and trust me.**

**Sorry for bringing Jeanne back, I just needed something slightly angsty to happen cause I need something else to happen and I can't say much else without giving anything away soooo ya! Sorry!**

**Next up: Ziva and Tony break up**

** Ziva gets a new man**

** Tony gets all jealous and hooks up w/ Jeanne**

** Lots of stuff that you guys are gonna hate me for but I promise I'll make it work.**

**Review if ya want!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I thought I'd upload another chapter today cause it's been so long since I updated this fic. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Jen, what are you talking about? How do you know this?"

"Because he came to me for advice the other day."

"About a woman he was seeing?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Ziva."

"Don't be," Ziva said, her voice breaking, "I will see you tomorrow, Jen."

"Ok. Take care of yourself, and try not to kill Tony." Ziva hung up. She stormed back into the dining room.

"Hey babe," Tony said, "who was that?" Ziva responded by letting loose with a string of Hebrew words.

"Ooh! That didn't sound good. Bad news?"

"You self-centered, arrogant, bastard! I can't believe I trusted you!

"What? What did I do?" Ziva smacked him across the face.

"Think DiNozzo, and I think you'll figure it out." And with that she grabbed her purse and left. Tony sat there rubbing his face.

"Man, that hurt." Christian looked at Tony.

"What did you do?"

"I don't...Jeanne."

"Who?"

"Jeanne. She's my...girlfriend."

"You asked out Ziva when you were already dating someone? Man Tony, even I didn't think you could sink that low." And with that, he stormed out of the room. Tony soon heard his bedroom door slam and sighed.

* * *

Ziva sighed as she let herself into her apartment. She felt a tear roll down her face. She laughed through her tears.

_If only your father could see you now. He would tell you the Americans have made you soft, even though you have only been here for a short time. He would say that was what you deserved for falling in love with an American..._She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Ari? Can I talk to Kate?"

* * *

The next morning at work Tony rushed in, hoping to be the first one there. To his surprise, he saw Ziva sitting at Kate's desk.

"Uh...what time did you come in?" Ziva ignored him, so he tried again.

"You know that's Kate's desk." She suddenly whirled around, pulling out her knife. She shoved him against the wall and put the knife to his throat.

"I am well aware that is Kate's desk. She and I are sharing until we can get a new one."

"Why don't you use the one in the corner?"

"Because that desk is for guests. I am a part of this team, not a guest."

"Ok, ok. Listen, about last night."

"I do not want to talk about it."

"But..."

"Morning," Kate said, walking in.

"Someone is very happy," Ziva said, smirking.

"Well, you know..." Ziva put her hand up.

"He is my brother, I do not need to hear that." Kate smirked.

"I was just going to say he's funny."

"Ari? Funny? We must be talking about two different people!" The two girls laughed. Kate's gaze fell on Tony and she stopped smiling.

"What? Why are _you_ mad at me?" She ignored him and sat behind her desk. The rest of the day passed without event. The girls acted civil to Tony so Gibbs wouldn't ask what happened, but when Gibbs wasn't there, they didn't speak to him. McGee was suspicious, but didn't say anything. After work got out everyone went home. Ziva entered her apartment and got herself some wine. She sat down on her couch with a book, her feet tucked under her. Pretty soon she heard a knock on her door. She drew her gun and walked towards the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door and saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"Christian?" She furrowed her eyebrows at Tony's older brother

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Christian looked down.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." She opened the door wider and he stepped into her apartment. He looked around, curious to see what it was like. He saw photos of her and a man who must have been in his early thirties, photos of her with an older man with grey-streaked hair, photos of her and a woman with bright red hair, and more. She followed his gaze to see what his was staring at. She gestured to the photo of the man in his thirties.

"This is my half-brother, Ari. He is leaving to go back to Israel tomorrow."

"Where is he staying? I mean, if he doesn't want to stay at a hotel he's welcome at my house."

"No, it is fine. He is staying at my friend Kate's house. And before you ask, yes they are in a relationship." Christian smiled.

"And who's this guy," he asked, gesturing to the older man. Ziva smiled sadly.

"That is my father. That picture was taken on the anniversary of my sister's death."

"Your sister died?"

"Yes. She died in a Hamas suicide bombing."

"Hamas?"

"Yes. I am from Israel, remember?"

"Right. Look...I just wanted to apologize for what my idiot brother did to you. I may only be a couple years older than him, but I've been more of a father to him than our dad has. I feel like I've failed him." Ziva turned to face him.

"You have not failed him. He has failed you. I am sure you did a great job being a father to him, Christian." She smiled and looked Christian in the eyes.

"You can call me Chris," he said. The two of them just stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Um, if you need anything, you can call me," he said.

"Wait." He looked at her again.

"Can you stay with me," she asked.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one I can talk to."

* * *

**Ok. I know it ends kinda suddenly, but it's just kind of a filler chapter. sooo ya! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Coming up: Ziva and Christian talk...or maybe not**

** Tony talks to Abby and goes to a club**

** Someone's father shows up.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so it's not done, but I've done about 6 more chapters so I think it's safe to update. Enjoy!**

Christian smiled and turned to Ziva.

"All right. What do you want to talk about?" Ziva shrugged and retreated to her kitchen.

"Wine," she called over her shoulder.

"Sure." There was a silence as Ziva refilled her own glass and poured a new one for Christian. She handed it to him with a sultry smile on her face. She regained her spot on the couch and Christian followed suit.

"So," Christian said, putting his feet up on her coffee table, "had to deal with any ugly tied princes lately?" Ziva laughed.

"Not since I came here."

"Right. So what agency do you and my brother work for again?"

"NCIS. It's kind of like the navy version of the FBI."

"I know what NCIS is. A good friend of mine worked with them a lot. It's funny. I should have known not even Tony parties every day for the length of time he does. I feel like such an idiot for not seeing he had a job."

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Christian sighed.

"Because I've been guilt tripping him. Our mom...she always wanted us to grow up to be respectable, financially sound men. She was the only one who seemed to care about how we turned out. Our dad was too busy either working or drinking to really care and the rest of our relatives? They were all rich alcoholics who only cared about their money and their booze. I guess I felt like I was letting Mom down by not getting Tony a job." He took a large swig of wine. Ziva put her hand on Christian's, her thumb gently stroking his knuckles.

"Thank you for telling me that." Christian shrugged.

"You told me about your sister." Ziva laughed slightly.

"What," Christian asked, "did I say something wrong?" Ziva shook her head.

"No. It is just...in Israel, people do not exactly sit on their couches talking to strangers..."

"We're not strangers. We had dinner together once." Ziva smiled.

"Okay then. People do not sit on their couches talking to people they've had dinner with once about their secrets." Christian sighed.

"They don't really in America either. We're not exactly known for being bleeding hearts."

"Just be thankful the war is not being fought is your backyard. My sister was on her way to visit our mother's grave. She was not a soldier, or even Mossad. She was just a sixteen year old girl." Christian looked at Ziva's face. Although the majority of her features were still calm and collected, her eyes were betraying her inner turmoil. Christian moved closer to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Ziva looked up at him, startled.

"You know it's okay to cry, right?" Ziva snorted.

"Mossad officers do not cry."

"You're in a completely different country now! And technically you're working for NCIS, not Mossad."

"I am a Mossad Liason Officer. Mossad is in the name." Christian sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

"Well I'm still very sorry for your loss. I wish I could have met your sister. She sounds amazing." Ziva smiled.

"She was. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trying to make me feel better."

"Hey, no one deserves to go through what you have. I just...the only reason I got through my mom's death was because of my best friend. Just...know that you have someone there for you too, okay?" Ziva smiled.

"Thank you." Christian nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes until someone knocked on the door. Ziva picked up her gun and stealthily moved towards the door.

"Do you always answer your door with a gun," Christian asked, following behind her. Ziva put a hand up to shush him and pulled the door open, shoving her gun in her guest's face.

"Woah, akhoti! Calm down, it's only me. I know Papa said always be on guard but I think this is a little overkill." Ziva lowered her gun and raised her eyebrows at Ari

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be over..."

"Papa called. He needs me back as soon as possible. I just thought I would come and say goodbye." It was then that Ari noticed Christian.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No, what? We are not in a relationship. Ari, this is Christian DiNozzo. Chris, this is my brother Ari." Ari looked at the Italian man curiously.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands.

"He is Tony's brother," Ziva explained. Ari's nostrils flared in anger at Tony's name. Christian hung his head.

"I am so sorry for what my idiot brother did to your sister. She's really a great person. She didn't deserve it. I just came over to apologize, to make sure she was all right." Ari reluctantly nodded.

"Toda raba." Christian nodded as well.

"Al lo davar." Ari smirked before picking up his one small suitcase and kissing Ziva on both cheeks.

"I will call you when I reach Tel Aviv. Shalom Ziva, Christian." Christian nodded.

"Nice meeting you," he said to Ari's retreating back. Ziva smirked as her brother closed her apartment door.

"You speak Hebrew?"

"Well, I may or may not have taken a class in college." Ziva smiled.

"Thank you."

"You keep saying that."

"Only because I really mean it."

Someone knocked on his door at eleven. He checked his watch then arose from the kitchen.

"What's the matter Chris? Lock yourself out?"

"What, Tony what are you talking about?" Tony looked up sharply when he realized it wasn't his brother on the other side of the door.

"Abby," he called confusedly, "what are you doing here?"

"Well the the team was talking and we decided that you need to get out and have some fun! I'm going to this new club in Georgetown, wanna come?"

"Is that just a nice way of saying Gibbs sent you to make sure I don't kill myself?" Abby paused.

"Um....no?" Tony sighed.

"Well you can tell Gibbs I'm fine."

"Tony, you are not fine. I know you and Ziva didn't even go out for like a day, but everyone could see you really cared about her." Tony ground his teeth together. _I am not going to cry_. _How many times did Dad tell you DiNozzo men don't cry?_

"How did you find out where I live anyway?"

"I may or may not have traced your cell phone."

"What? Abby!"

"I'm sorry! It's just Gibbs told me to and we were all so worried. Well, all meaning me, Gibbs, and McGee cause Kate wasn't there and Ziva...well she sort of can't be worried about you and..."

"Abby!" The goth stopped at Tony's shout.

"Yeah?"

"First of all, breathe. Second, I told you, I'm fine. Have fun at your club." He waited until he heard the sound of an engine before taking a breath and opening the door. However, what he saw on the other side was not the empty night he expected. There was Abby, staring open mouthed at a woman with brown hair and eyes and fair skin dressed in scrubs. The other woman stared back confusedly.

"Tony, do you know this woman," she asked, grabbing his hand.

"Uh...yeah. What are you doing here Jeanne?"

**So there ya go. Be nice on me, my fanfic skills are a little rusty!**

**Next: Kate comes over**

**Later: Drunk Tony and failed missions.**


	11. Chapter 11

**All righty. Here we go. Next chapter time! Woot! Woot! P.S. Anyone else getting REAALLLY excited for the premiere?!?! Thanks to S'Dot Yam for her always awesome reviews!

* * *

**_There was Abby, staring open mouthed at a woman with brown hair and eyes and fair skin dressed in scrubs. The other woman stared back confusedly._

_"Tony, do you know this woman," she asked, grabbing his hand._

_"Uh...yeah. What are you doing here Jeanne?"_

"I just wanted to come see my boyfriend. Is that such a crime?"

"No, but...how do you know where I live?"

"You left your wallet at my place the other night," the brunette explained, holding up something small and leathery, "and I just wanted a little Tony time." Abby, who had been unusually silent the whole time, took a step forward and slapped Tony across the face.

"You ruined the best thing that ever happened to you for this? Man Tony, I knew you were a little funny in the head, but I never thought...oh my gosh! I need to go talk to Ziva!" Abby turned away but turned right back, shoving her finger in Tony's face.

"Just you remember while you're playing doctor with Dr. Other Woman, you broke Ziva's heart. I was going to forgive you because I was sure you had a good reason but this? This is...I'm very disappointed in you Anthony DiNozzo, very disappointed indeed." And with that Abby slammed the door in the couple's face.

"Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Wait Jeanne let me explain!" But Tony wasn't worried about his undercover mission. He was more concerned about what Abby said. _You broke Ziva's heart._ _You broke Ziva's heart. You broke Ziva's heart.

* * *

_

Ziva sighed contentedly as she finally stopped laughing. She sat crossed legged on her bed with Christian, a game of Battleship spread out before them.

"Hey," the elder DiNozzo protested, "that is so not fair! How could you have possibly know where my battleship was?"

"Simple. You kept looking down at it. I matched the spot your eyes were focusing on with the similar spot on my board. I win, again." Christian crossed his arms over his chest.

"All right. I'm done with this game. You're too good at it." Ziva chuckled again.

"Well then what do you want to do now?" Ziva looked up at him and their eyes met. Her eyes flickered briefly to his lips. He brought his hands up to cup her face and leaned in close to her.

"May I..."

"Please do." Those two words were enough, and Christian had almost lowered his lips onto Ziva's when someone knocked on the door. The two broke apart, sighing.

"I should probably get that," she whispered, making Christian gulp.

"Yeah probably." He couldn't help think as Ziva left her bedroom, _who would be over here at eleven o'clock at night?_ As he ventured towards the door, Christian heard the sound of two women talking.

"...said he loved me, and then he left."

"It'll be weird to be calling you my sister. Well, half sister...in law," Ziva said.

"What do you mean," Kate asked, blushing madly.

"Ari does not use the word love casually. Actually, I don't know if he's ever used the word love before in his life." Kate's cheeks got even redder.

"For goodness' sake Ziva, we just started dating, and now we're getting married?" Ziva shrugged.

"I am just saying." That was when Christian decided to enter. Kate furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of a man leaving her friend's bedroom.

"Hello," she asked, question clouding her voice.

"Hi," Christian said, shyly offering his hand. Kate shook it and looked at him skeptically.

"And who might you be?" Christian looked at Ziva, who put a hand on Kate's shoulder.

"This is Christian DiNozzo, Tony's older brother." Kate's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"W...wait what? Tony DiNozzo...has a brother?" Christian nodded.

"'Fraid so."

"Woah. So uh...are you two..." Christian said 'no' as Ziva said 'yes', then Ziva said 'no' while Christian said 'yes'. They finally answered together.

"It's complicated." Kate smirked and stifled a laugh.

"I can tell. Well Ziva, I'll see you tomorrow at work." Ziva nodded.

"Yes. Tomorrow." When Kate closed the door, Christian turned to Ziva, gathered her in his arms, and kissed her passionately.

"Look," he said, "I know this is kind of fast but I really, really like you, and I'm not as good at this as Tony is, but do you think you'd...you know...like to go out sometime." Ziva smiled and kissed him gently.

"I'd like that. Good night Christian." Christian smiled and nodded.

"Laila Tov Ziva."

**Okay, put all the ninja death stars away. Let me tell you a something about this Christian/Ziva romance: It doesn't last very long. This is, after all, a Tiva fic.**

**Next: A surprise and Kate almost spilling Ziva's secret**

**Later: Daddy Dearest  
**


End file.
